The ABAL Story
by arthur's stalker
Summary: Ah, ada yang datang. Siapa dia? Siapa dia? Kalo mau tau R&R ya! Terus bagi yang mau review, enaknya review dari kalian semua diapain neh?
1. Prolog

Fic ini dibikin di sekola, gatau ceritanya nyambung apa engga..

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite

Warning : Gaje, buruk rupa, jelek, OOC banget.

Pairing : IchiXtau ah

XxXxXxXxXxX

Orang Bego

Enjoy yah

"Dimana yah?" Ichigo ngomong

"Heh bego masa disini aja ga tau!" kata seseorang berambut biru yang kebelutan lewat

"Siapa kamu?" Ichigo

"Jeruk" Rukia

"Cebol saja belagu!" kata Ichigo

"Apa kamu bilang! Cebol? Cebol-cebol begini banyak yang suka hoi!" ucap Rukia emosi

"Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa suka sama kamu!"

"Ohoo? Liat aja nanti.." kata Rukia

"Goodbye my LOVE!" Rukia

Ichigo –Blushing-

"BAKA" Ichigo marah

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dirumah Ichigo

Si Ichigo pulang malem

"Ichigoo.. Kenapa pulang malem?" kata Isshin

"Terserah aku" kata Ichigo santai

"Mamaa, anak kita sekarang sudah besar.. Huhuhu" Isshin

"Terserah" Ichigo marah

**TBC**

**Ichigo : Kenapa BEGO sih?**

**Author : Heh? Sukasuka dong!**

**Rukia : Pokoknya ini TBC, ga review juga gapapa**

**Renji : Ko gue ga masuk ?**

**Author : tenang aja di chap 2 lo bakalan ada jadi topeng monyet.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Perkenalan

Tak lepas dari bikin fic di sekolah, huuh.. kayaknya tamatnya bakalan sampe chapter banyak deh..

Disclaimer : Bleach is mine, wakakakak *diserut sama Om Kubo Tite*. Enggaklah, Bleach milik Kubo Tite senpai, fic punya Author.

Warning : Gaje, buruk rupa, super pendek, OOC abis, dll

Author Note : Baca aja, kalo seru silakan review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Di Karakura High School

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kuchiki Rukia, panggil saja Rukia" kata Rukia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Haah?" Ichigo kaget sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Rukia.

"CANTIK BANGET" Renji teriak. Rukia blushing karena dibilang cantik.

"Woo Renji!" teriak semua anak dikelas except Rukia, Ochi-sensei dan Ichigo.

"Sudah jangan berisik, Kurosaki, kau kenal anak ini?" tanya Ochi-sensei

"Enggak kok bu.." ujar Ichigo kembali stey kul (Stay Cool maksudnya)

"Oh iya Kuchiki silakan duduk di tempat yang kosong" ucap Ochi-sensei, kebetulan tempat yang kosong itu sebelah tempatnya Ichigo.

Orihime Cemburu.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" tanya Rukia ke Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, panggil aja Ichigo. Kau orang cebol yang kemarin kan?" Ichigo ngatain.

"Bodoh, enak aja aku dipanggil CEBOL! Dasar keras kepala..!" Rukia mulai naik darah.

Orihime yang melihat Rukia yang baru saja kenal sama Ichigo begitu dekat berniat melabrak Rukia setelah pulang sekolah.

**

* * *

**

Setelah Pulang Sekolah

"Kuchiki jelek, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kurosaki-kun yang ku sayang?" ujar Orihime ke pedean sambil marah-marah.

"Enggak kok, aku cuma teman biasa. Lagipula aku juga baru kenal" jawab Rukia santai.

Renji yang melihat itu ngomel ke Orihime. Rukia yang cuek bebek langsung ngacir pulang sekolah.

* * *

Di Rumah Ichigo. Pas banget waktu pulang sekolah.

"Ichinii! Ada telfon dari Ka Inoue tuh!" teriak Yuzu

"Huh, ngapain sih tu orang telfon-telfon segala" Ichigo kesal.

"Konnichiwa Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime teriak-teriak di telfon.

"Ah iya, ada apa Inoue" Ichigo nutup kuping saking kerasnya suara dia.

"Ga apa-apa" Orihime.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya" Ichigo.

"Tunggu!" kata Orihime sok sok romance.

"Napa lagi seh!" Ichigo udah mulai kesel, dia ga tega matiin telfonnya.

"Cuma pengen bilang, kaloo…." Orihime udah Blushing dibalik telfon.

"Apa!" Ichigo.

"Akuu.." Orihime.

"Lama!" Ichigo udah emosi.

"Ya udah deh gak jadi.. Dadah Kurosaki-kun" Orihime malu-malu anjing.

Dan telfon ditutup.

"AAH! INOUE BODOOH! Padahal tinggal dikit lagi!" Orihime nangis-nangis gaje dikamarnya.

                

**TBC!!**

**Renji : Kenapa harus di permalukan di depan temen-temen!! *nangis gaje***

**Author : Ratapilah nasib mu naak..**

**Inoue si buruk rupa (gomen inoue fans) : Huuhuhuhu.. Kurosaki jahat sama akyuu.. **

**Ichigo : Wateper u sey.**

**Author : Gak usah di baca TalkShow ga penting kayak begini.. Oke, Reviewnya yaaak!!**

**  
Klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini! Uhuy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sapa itu?

Author lagi nganggur nih (baca : libur), jadi kayaknya fic ini bakalan cepet di apdet (semoga aja). Makasih buat yang udah setia mereview :)

Bleach © Kubo Tite

The ABAL Story © Mrs. Hitsugaya A.K.A Saya (dilempar gunung sama Hitsu fans girl)

No summary yeah!

Jangan protes, soalnya OOC, pendek, buruk rupa.

**

* * *

  
**

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Ha?" Ichigo nengok.

"Hei, rumahmu disini ya?" kata Rukia yang semangat pagi.

"Ya gitu, memangnya rumahmu dimana?" jawab Ichigo pake muka innocentnya.

"Dikanan~" Rukia teriak ala Yotsuba.

"Oh" Ichigo Cuma bisa ber oho ria.

"Jadi sekarang kita berangkat bareng yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Terserah kamu deh" padahal dalem hati Ichigo udah kegirangan banget gara-gara setiap pagi dia bakalan berangkat sekolah bareng Rukia.

Sesampainya di sekolah Orihime 'menyambut' kedatangan Ichigo, 'HANYA ICHIGO'.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun~!" sapa Orihime gembira.

"Ah, iya" Ichigo udah pakai tampang bete di kelas. Orihime tersenyum sinis kearah Rukia.

'Kenapa lagi ni anak' batin Rukia.

"Ichigo! Aku punya game baru lho! Aku kerumahmu ya pulang sekolah!" Keigo menyapa Ichigo dengan gaya KHASnya itu.

"Terserah deh" Ichigo pasrah.

KRIING.. KRING..

Bel berbunyi, dan Ochi-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"Perkenalkan guru baru kalian, dia akan mengajar pelajaran sejarah menggantikan Bu Unohana yang lagi hamil" Ochi-sensei.

"Silakan masuk pak." Ochi-sensei menambahkan.

"Ah iya" cewek-cewek udah pada geregetan ngedenger suaranya.

'Eh, tunggu dulu. Kayaknya pernah denger ni suara?' Rukia yang lagi bengong langsung sadar.

"Ayo silahkan pak" Ochi-sensei.

Akhirnya Pak Byakuya masuk. Alhasil para cewek pada mimisan semua kecuali Rukia, Orihime dan Tatsuki.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia ternyata kenal sama Byakushi.

"Kuchiki? Dia kakakmu? Kenalin dong!" cewek-cewek pada ngerubung ke Rukia, padahal masih dalam peajaran matematikanya Ochi-sensei.

"Ah, gantengan juga Ikkaku Madarame" kata Ikkaku kepedean. Para cewek yang semua pendengarannya tajem-tajem langsung nengok ke Ikkaku pake Death Glarenya.

"Eng.. Enggak kok, gantengan Pak Byakuya" ralat Ikkaku gelagapan.

"Hei, semua DIAM!" Ochi-sensei yang mendapat predikat 'Guru Tergalak' marah, semua langsung keringet dingin.

Pada saat istirahat Rukia memanggil Byakuya ke atas atap.

"Bukannya Nii-sama kerja kantoran ya?" tanya Rukia santai sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan di atas atap.

"Aku… Di PHK" jawab Byakuya merasa bersalah.

"Haah? Apa? Di PHK? Bagaimana dengan pengobatan Kak Hisana?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang dengan cara menjadi guru disini" jawab Byakuya lagi masih dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku akan kerja sambilan untuk beli obat penyakit Kak Hisana" ucap Rukia semangat 45.

Ichigo yang penasaran ngintipin Byakuya sama Rukia yang lagi ngobrol di atas atap.

KRIING.. KRIING..

Bel masuk berbunyi, Ichigo yang baru pengen ngibrit ketemu Byakuya di pintu atap.

Byakuya hanya melihat muka Ichigo dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

'Huuh, untung selamet' Ichigo yang lagi merem gak sadar kalo keberadaan Rukia ada di depannya.

"Heh, jeruk! Ngapain disini?" tanya Rukia yang nyaris ngamuk sambil ngasih death glarenya ke Ichigo.

"E..Eh, engga kok. Tadi Cuma mau ke atap, tapi ternyata ada kalian berdua" Ichigo ngejawab pake Puppy Eyes jagoannya. Rukia yang kasian langsung jalan dan kembali stay cool.

Dikelas Ochi-sensei menghukum Rukia dan Ichigo mengepel seluruh lantai 3. Karena telat masuk kelas.

"Ah, gara-gara kamu jadi di hukum nih!" Ichigo mencibir sambil tetap mengepel.

"Berisik kau jeruk, lagian ngapain ngintipin orang lagi ngobrol" selak Rukia yang lagi ngepel juga.

"Apa midget" Ichigo.

"Jer.." Rukia yang kehilangan kesimbangan langsung terjatuh. Untung Ichigo cepat merespon langsung menangkap Rukia.

"!!" mereka bertatapan, dan Rukia langsung keluar dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Ma.. makasih Ichigo" kata Rukia sambil menunduk –blushing-

"Ah.. iya sama-sama" Ichigo yang grogi langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

Orihime yang tadinya ingin kekamar kecil melihat kejadian itu, tiba-tiba menitikkan air matanya.

'Ah, baka Inoue. Kok aku bisa nangis sih! Konyol!' batin Orihime.

Ishida yang di belakang Orihime hanya bisa diam saja.

'Ichigo, akan kubalas kau nanti. Karena kau sudah menyakiti Inoue'



**Ino(uek) : Si Author jahat~**

**Ichigo : Berisik.**

**Author : -sembah sujud buat periview- Oh iya. Mau nanya, reviewnya dibales apa didiemin aja?**

**Ikkaku : Ada apa nih? Kasih tau aja, si ganteng pasti bakalan ngasih tau.**

**Yumichika : Ih pede banget sih Bang Ikkaku –wink-**

**All : Jijik!**

**Yachiru : Ayo semua REVIEWnya! OKE! Ken-chan mana?...**

**Klik ijo-ijo dibawah! Flame, concrit, sama pujian akan diterima sesabar mungkin :P  
**


End file.
